The microculture method will be used to investigate: 1) The time course of a shift in transmitter function by developing rat sympathetic neurons, 2) The fine structure of the synapses made by the neurons during the shift, and 3) The physiological and pharmacological properties of smooth muscle cells of the iris, a potential target tissue of these neurons.